Haruhi Suzumiya (Haruhi Suzumiya)
Haruhi Suzumiya is the being for which her universe is best known; leader of the SOS Brigade and, by some theories, the goddess of her home world. Description Haruhi is a Japanese schoolgirl with brown hair and eyes, of average height and build, with a pretty face capable of extreme variance of expression. She usually speaks in a loud, bold voice. She is fond of singing and possesses natural perfect pitch. History Haruhi Suzumiya refuses to accept an ordinary, nondescript life. In baseline, inspired by a casual remark from her classmate Kyon, she founds her own renegade school club to seek out aliens, time travelers, espers, and other extraordinary mysteries of the universe. Unknown to her, she herself is the most extraordinary thing in her world: a reality warper of such immense power that (by some theories) she has subtly and subconsciously rewritten the world to create the aliens, time travelers and espers she seeks... and who, in turn, seek her. Haruhi began Looping almost immediately after her Loop's Anchor, Kyon, began. However, for many loops she kept this fact to herself, not being aware of Kyon's status as a Looper and not wishing to appear even more eccentric than she usually did. Only when the two shared their first crossover Loop, inhabiting different bodies than their own, did she break down enough to admit to Kyon that she was repeating time. Becoming a Looper has opened Haruhi's eyes to new potential, but it has also opened her eyes to her own failings. She's still trying to work out the ramifications of both. Personality Haruhi combines intense emotions with a deliberately guarded nature. She finds it extremely difficult to connect with most other people, mostly because she abhors anything ordinary or conventional. She gets particularly frustrated at arbitrary, senseless rules and the people who accept them without thinking. In her mind, every rule ever written has the words, "except Haruhi," tacked on at the end. Haruhi is proud and arrogant. Although she never openly says she's better than everyone else, she often acts that way. She generally ignores the protests of other people against her plans, because she is certain she knows what's best (read: most fun) for everyone concerned, especially herself. This has occasionally gone so far that Haruhi has treated people as things to be toyed with or manipulated, a trait Kyon works with mixed success to restrain. Despite her disdain for ordinary people and her extreme self-centered nature, Haruhi does have the capacity for love and selflessness, and she does have a sound moral core. She feels guilt when she realizes she's gone too far, though her pride won't let her admit it. For the few people who can put up with her enough to become friends, she feels absolute loyalty... but it's still a loyalty on her terms, because she won't accept anyone else's... except possibly Kyon's. Yasumi Watahashi At a certain point in baseline Haruhi's subconscious used her powers to create a second incarnation. Posing as a student a year younger, this incarnation's purpose was to keep Haruhi occupied in one half of a split in time in order to prevent events in the other half from destroying the SOS Brigade, if not Haruhi's whole universe. Her name in Japanese kanji is an anagram for, "I Am Suzumiya." In the Loops, Watahashi is the expression of that part of Suzumiya's psyche and powers she doesn't allow herself to know about or understand. It was this aspect of herself that, during the confusion of the Crash, extended itself into the Admin level far enough to activate Haruhi's Loop, which until that point had been designated Read-Only due to various dangers to Yggdrasil's stability. (This loophole has since been patched shut by the Admins, due to the obvious risks of Ascension.) Watahashi's main purpose in the Loops is to prevent her main personality (Suzumiya) from growing so powerful that she fully Ascends. She appears only rarely, usually to fulfill her role in a baseline Loop or to try to prevent visiting Loopers from doing things that might make Suzumiya too unstable. When she manifests, Watahashi appears as a young teen, basically a middle-schooler wearing a high school uniform. She has short-cropped brown hair with a yellow smiley-face decoration clipped to the left side of her head. She is generally much more positive and friendly than Suzumiya, very seldom without a broad smile on her face. Looping Suzumiya, knowing who she is, dislikes her because Watahashi won't tell her everything she wants to know about, well... everything. Abilities * Subspace Pocket * Reality Warper: On a massive scale, but only subconsciously. In her home universe Haruhi has the power to rewrite the world according to her moods. She can alter the flow of time, creating smaller Loops within the main Loop or even crafting divergent and convergent parallel timelines. She often creates "closed space," a limited shadow dimension within which giant creatures called Celestials act out her frustration through destructive rages held in check by the espers of Itsuki Koizumi's Agency. It is believed by some (including the aforementioned Agency) that the espers, aliens and time travelers in Haruhi's world were all brought into existence by Haruhi's powers, all without her knowledge. * Natural Polymath: In baseline Haruhi is an incredibly quick learner and a natural athlete, though not to abnormal extremes. When Awake she can absorb new information and skills with minimal effort. Limitations * Psychological Barrier: For various ill-stated reasons, possibly including a deep-seated belief that such things are really impossible, Haruhi does not permit herself full knowledge or use of her powers, even as a Looper. Her conscious control of her abilities is limited to small effects like the materialization of small objects, generating perception filters, etc. * Sleepwalker: In order to retard any growth in her power that might risk Ascension and the destruction of whatever world she's in, Haruhi tends to spend many if not most crossover/fused loops unaware of her Looper nature or abilities. She remembers these visits afterwards with total clarity, but not any powers or skills she might have begun the Loop with. She can be Awakened from this "sleepwalking" state by her subconscious if it sees good reason to allow it. Relationships Kyon: Kyon is the only person anywhere, any time, that Haruhi trusts without reservation. She will tell Kyon things that she'll admit to nobody else. Kyon, in turn, tells Haruhi what he thinks she needs to hear (rather than, as with the rest of the SOS Brigade, what she wants to hear) and trusts her to know and respect certain limits. There are hints that a much deeper romantic connection exists between the two, but neither party is willing to consciously accept the concept. The rest of the SOS Brigade: Haruhi regards Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina and Itsuki Koizumi as something halfway between friends and personal property. She is extremely protective and defensive of each of them, but has minimal respect for their own wishes, taking it for granted that they coincide with hers. The others have various views on Haruhi (Nagato is tolerantly curious, Asahina intimidated and terrified, and Koizumi secretly deeply infatuated), but they all have an intense loyalty to each other and to Haruhi. Ranma Saotome: Having dealt with his own tsundere in baseline and come to terms with that relationship, the First Looper is cautiously tolerant of, and occasionally amused by, Haruhi's antics, provided they don't go too far. Haruhi finds Ranma's water-based sex-changing curse endlessly fascinating. Lina Inverse (Slayers): Likes Haruhi's attitude (and shares it for the most part, except for the negativity) and appreciates the difficulty of dealing with great power and the horrible reputation that comes with it. Haruhi looks up to her. They share a love of cooking. Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion): Detests Haruhi and wants nothing to do with her. Regards her as on a par with his baseline father. For her part, Haruhi looks down at anyone who'd ever complain about living in a giant robot world. Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony): She and Haruhi are bestest buddies when in the same Loop. Pinkie's always eager to join in with any scheme Haruhi has cooked up, using such opportunities to guide Haruhi towards friendlier treatment of others. Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars): Is absolutely terrified at Haruhi's potential for destruction, and strongly dislikes the more manipulative aspects of her personality. His negative reaction to Haruhi was extreme enough that it has spread to almost all the other Star Wars Loopers. For her part Haruhi considers Anakin a permanent SOS Brigade member and can't comprehend why he doesn't want to have more fun with the group. Loopers in General: Haruhi's penchant for being difficult to deal with carries over into the Loops. Her reputation as a sleeping, selfish goddess able to potentially destroy the world at any moment has not helped one bit. She has few friends outside her home Loop, but those she does have usually become quite close. These friends are usually those who share her disdain for arbitrary rules and her attitude for trying new things no matter what stands in the way. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Haruhi Suzumiya